


Friday On My Mind

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: Ignis is stuck in the five day drag and just wants to be with his boys (they're so pretty)But after calling in a number of favours and with only the minimal amount of threats, Ignis had managed to secure them a Friday evening and the entire Saturday to themselves. It was the first time in months that their schedules had come together for longer than a few hours, and Ignis had already made them promise to be at his apartment for dinner at seven sharp.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to ['60s pop music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3iW2_Ec3uEU) and decided I want to write fluff, so I took a break from your regularly scheduled pornography to make...this.
> 
> Iggy deserves to have a nice time for once. This is some nebulous happy AU where Noctis is a young (early 20s) king with Ignis as his right hand, and Gladio runs the Crownsguard with Prompto as his right hand, and they're all in helpless sappy love.

_**Monday** _

Coordinating four busy men to be in the same place at once wasn’t easy, even for someone with as much experience in scheduling as Ignis. If Noctis wasn’t attending to some vital royal business, then Gladio was off handling Crownsguard duties or Prompto was was stuck in another training session.

But after calling in a number of favours and with only the minimal amount of threats, Ignis had managed to secure them a Friday evening _and_ the entire Saturday to themselves. It was the first time in months that their schedules had come together for longer than a few hours, and Ignis had already made them promise to be at his apartment for dinner at seven _sharp_.

Too bad it was only Monday morning.

On top of that, it seemed to be a particularly painful Monday. Ignis couldn’t take five steps without someone else popping up, needing meeting confirmations or Noctis’ approval in absentia or some way to correct a stupid mistake.

It was an unspeakable relief when Ignis saw Gladio walking toward him, his naturally stern expression lighting up as he spotted Ignis in return. Ignis had his theories as to why people didn’t tend to bother him while Gladio was there, and he was more than willing to take advantage of that when he could.

“Hey, Iggy,” Gladio said, coming to a halt in front of Ignis, his hands casually shoved in his pockets. “We still on for dinner on Friday?”

“Of course,” Ignis replied, smiling softly and adjusting his glasses. He wasn’t usually one for small talk unless he absolutely _had_ to, but he and Gladio easily fell into a conversation about nothing as the Citadel moved on around them.

“I’ve been looking all over for you, Scientia,” an annoyed voice said from behind Ignis, and it was only then that Ignis realised how long had passed while he and Gladio had been talking in the hallway. Ignis’ cringe would have been imperceptible to anyone who didn’t intimately know his tells, but of course Gladio was watching his face; before Ignis could turn around, though, Gladio’s warm expression turned stony as he stared at whoever had interrupted them.

“Ah...never mind,” the man said, his voice squeaking a little.

“ _Gladio_ ,” Ignis said once he was sure the other man was gone, going for stern but achieving something between amused and relieved.

“What?” Gladio said, fake innocence softening his expression again. “You look stressed, babe. That shit can wait.”

“I appreciate the concern, but I’ll be fine. I should really get back to it; feel free to come over any evening that you’re free.”

“Ah,” Gladio said, looking sheepish with a hand in his hair. “Prom and I are probably gonna be stuck here for the next few days. Crownsguard shit, you know how it is.”

“I do indeed,” Ignis said without any hint of jealousy. Any of them that were free stayed with each other as often as possible, but unfortunately that was less often than they all would like. “But some of us have things to do other than working out all day, so I really must go.”

“Oi,” Gladio said, frowning. “As if you’re complaining about all this.”

Raising an eyebrow as Gladio pulled himself to his full height and ‘casually’ flexed, Ignis suppressed a smile and patted him condescendingly on the chest. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Gladio. I’ll see you later, alright?”

“Hold on,” Gladio said, stepping to the side to block Ignis’ exit. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Ignis rolled his eyes as Gladio leant forward and down, tilting his face expectantly.

“Incorrigible,” Ignis muttered, but he pressed his lips to Gladio’s cheek, letting Gladio’s arms briefly wrap around his shoulders and squeeze.

“Later, gorgeous,” Gladio said once he’d let Ignis go, and Ignis _definitely_ didn’t jump when Gladio slapped his ass as he walked past.

Of course, as soon as Gladio was out of sight, the swarming mob of _idiots_ were back, and Ignis found himself wondering if he could rig the schedules to have Gladio at his side all the time.

* * *

_**Tuesday** _

If Monday was a nightmare, Tuesday was better. The demands of the day put him with Noctis for the most part, who was insistent that they hold hands whenever they were left alone for longer than a few seconds.

It was as good of a reminder as any that Noctis was just as affected by their constant separation as he was, and Ignis was more than willing to indulge him, even when he probably shouldn’t have.

Unfortunately due to the fact that Noctis’ duties had him confined to the Citadel all day, Gladio’s presence wasn’t necessary, and he and Prompto were off dealing with the ‘Crownsguard shit’ he had mentioned the day before. It was a shame that they couldn’t all be together for at least a little while, but at least Ignis could have Noctis by his side.

“ _Iggy_ ,” Noctis whined once the meeting room emptied out, only them and a single Crownsguard member who understood discretion left in the room. “This is so boring.”

Dropping his forehead onto Ignis’ shoulder, Noctis tangled their fingers together again. “How much longer?”

“You have three meetings left,” Ignis recited, not needing to check. “I can only be here for the next one, though.”

“Ugh,” Noctis said, letting go of Ignis’ hand to snake his arm between Ignis’ back and his chair, hand sitting dangerously low on his hip. “This is bullshit.”

“I had to compromise to get you Saturday off,” Ignis said, resting a gentle hand in Noctis’ hair. “Surely that’s acceptable.”

“You’re a miracle worker,” Noctis mumbled, lifting his head just enough to press a kiss to Ignis’ shoulder.

“I know.”

Noctis went to say something else, but footsteps were approaching the door and so he reluctantly unwound himself from Ignis and sat up, his face going from youthful petulance to a regal, polite blankness in a moment.

Still, under the table the tips of his fingers brushed against Ignis’ and stayed there throughout most of the meeting, and it was with great reluctance that Ignis left Noctis behind after the next meeting concluded.

He didn’t really concentrate through the last of his duties for the day before falling into bed, but he didn’t really care; not when he was one day closer to Friday.

* * *

_**Wednesday** _

Wednesday was the kind of day that just wouldn’t go, and Ignis found himself aching to get outside for a while during the height of the afternoon. He’d worked through lunch, and so he figured that a half hour or so in the Citadel gardens wouldn’t hurt. It was a beautiful day, yet the area was quiet and peaceful.

Or at least, it was at _first_.

Ignis had just turned past a nicely growing hedge when he saw Prompto barrelling towards him, his eyes wide and vaguely panicked.

“Iggy!” Prompto said, skidding to a halt. “Help me hide!”

He didn’t elaborate, but he didn’t need to; pointing to a vaguely secluded area off to the side of the garden, Ignis moved over to stand in front of it, hiding Prompto from view. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he trusted Prompto enough to not question him.

A few seconds later, a group of Crownsguard recruits ran into the garden, and Ignis schooled his expression and posture into casual relaxation. The group were all looking around for something, and Ignis had his guesses as to what; making a note of how long it took them to notice him, he filed the information away to fill Gladio in on later.

“Mr Scientia, uh, Sir,” one of them said, finally stepping up to him and looking a little intimidated. “You haven’t seen Prompto Argentum anywhere, have you?”

“No,” Ignis said, and although he didn’t think he was being particularly convincing, the recruits seemed to take him at his word. He was _definitely_ telling Gladio about this; they had a lot of work to do until they were at the standard expected of the royal guard. He shook his head as they filed out of the garden, arguing amongst themselves about where to go next.

Warm arms wrapped around Ignis from behind, Prompto pressing his face between Ignis’ shoulderblades. “Thanks, Specs.”

“Of course. Training exercise?”

“Yup,” Prompto said, not stepping out from his hiding spot. “With Noct and Gladio out of the Citadel, Gladio’s got them chasing me around all day. Apparently it’s meant to make them more observant, but I think he just likes torturing me.”

“It’s certainly a possibility,” Ignis said, knowing _exactly_ what Gladio was like. Turning in Prompto’s arms, Ignis took advantage of their slight seclusion to kiss his boyfriend, keeping it short, soft and sweet.

Of course, just when Ignis thought that the day was looking up, the Crownsguard recruits reappeared and immediately noticed that he didn’t seem to be on his own.

“Hey!” One yelled, her voice loud in the otherwise still garden.

“Shit!” Prompto yelped, pulling away from Ignis. “Gotta go!”

Ignis could only watch in bemusement as Prompto took off, the recruits in hot pursuit. Gladio could certainly be creative with his training techniques, and he seemed to take particular pleasure in getting Prompto to do anything he didn’t want to personally do.

Unfortunately it seemed that the slight interlude made the rest of the day seem even worse in comparison, and although Ignis occasionally saw either Prompto or the recruits run past his window, he didn’t get to enjoy the pleasure of Prompto’s company for the rest of the day. Still, the gleeful smile on Prompto’s face during the brief glimpses he got were enough to put a smile on his own face, and so the day wasn’t a _total_ wash.

* * *

_**Thursday** _

The less said about Thursday, the better.

Ignis was fairly certain that it was an objectively longer day than it should have been, the kind of never-ending nonsense that was only made worse by the fact that he didn’t get to lay eyes on any of his lovers all day.

Gladio and Noctis were out on a different set of duties, and Prompto’s training sessions had expanded beyond the Citadel; Ignis was the only one stuck inside, and he was distracted throughout the entire day by the knowledge of what the following day would bring.

His irritation with the snail-pace day seemed to be affecting everyone around him, and the atmosphere throughout the Citadel seemed unnaturally tense.

It was a nightmare of a day, and he didn’t want to remember it.

* * *

_**Friday** _

No matter what the rest of the week had brought with it, Ignis thought, it was all worth it. There were dishes in the sink and clothes strewn across the floor, and they were all too exhausted to even think about having sex; but Ignis couldn’t even bring himself to care a little.

The four of them were overly well-fed and stripped down to their underwear, piled in Ignis’ bed with bare skin pressed to bare skin and quiet murmurs the only thing breaking the peaceful quiet.

Ignis was on his back with Prompto and Noctis tucked against each side, and Gladio was spooning Noctis with his arm stretched out to curl around Ignis’ waist. There were no meetings scheduled, no paperwork to be filled out, and barring a major disaster no one was out for their attention.

“Iggy,” Prompto said, his words muffled from where his face was pressed against Ignis’ chest.

“Yes?”

“You’re my favourite for pulling this off.”

“Rude,” Noctis mumbled, but there was no heat in his lazy voice. Gladio grumbled something incomprehensible, his arm tightening a little where he was holding onto Ignis, and Ignis lifted his arm to rest it over Gladio’s.

The weather was maybe getting a little too warm to be pressed against each other the way they were, but none of them were going to complain about spending an hour or two just enjoying the company of the others in the quiet evening.

Their time with all of them together was heartbreakingly rare, and although it seemed like the others were beginning to fall asleep, Ignis was determined to stay awake for as long as possible.

Running his free hand through Prompto’s hair, Ignis smiled gently as Prompto sleepily titled towards the touch, rubbing his face against Ignis’ chest and stretching a little. Noctis was already gone, sleep relaxing the growing lines in his face and making him look younger than ever.

Reluctantly looking away from the peaceful expression on Noctis’ face, Ignis noticed that Gladio was watching him with an intensity that presumably mirrored his own.

“You look tired,” Gladio murmured, moving his hand from Ignis’ waist to run his thumb along the dark circles under Ignis’ eyes. “Sleep, gorgeous.”

“I don’t want this to end,” Ignis admitted, Gladio’s hand moving to lovingly cup his face.

“I know,” Gladio said, “but we’ll be here when you wake up. We’re not going anywhere.”

Letting himself relax into Gladio’s touch and the bodies curled around him, Ignis felt his eyelids getting heavy despite his wish to watch his boyfriends be at peace.

“I love you,” he mumbled to one and all of them alike, and then he was out like a light, feeling safe and warm and like the luckiest man in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> [Talk shit with me on Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
